An Oblivious Love
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: Jane gets tormented by dreams but when she gets a text from Maura, will her feelings about her best friend change?


Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles A Complicated Love That They Don't Know

**A.N. Well I think I'm getting the hang of this finally**. **So yea enjoy this short story it may be something more but I dunno. So lets call it a one-shot (slight) femmeslash for now. ^-^ Enjoy the minor Rizzles**

A soft mewl reached my ears calling out to me for help.

"Jane. Jane. Help me please I need you!" The mewl became harsh and forceful. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the ceiling. I ran my fingers through my long black unruly hair, frustrated.

"Ugh, this voice haunts me, soft then harsh and evil." I reached for my phone on the night stand next to me. I opened it and saw a missed call as well as a text from Maura. I listened to the voicemail that was left for me,

'Jane, its Maura I was seeing if you were awake which is obvious that you aren't. Any way uuh, call me when you get this, but if you answer texts faster, then text me. Why am I still talking to this anyway just call me or text me. Alright, well bye I- never mind. Bye,'

That woman can sure talk to herself. It's four am but I should still call or text her. I'll text her instead of calling.

4:10 am Hey Maura I'm returning ur txt what was it tht u were gonna say?

As I hit send I sank deeper into my bed as if a large weight was lifted off my chest.

4:13 am Hey Jane *yawn* I was woken up by ur txt I was going to say…

4:15 am Say what Maura?

4:17 am Tht I uuhhmm….

4:19 am U what?

4:30 am That I… miss being around u..

4:31 am I'm sure u do but u were gonna say something else, wat was it?

4:36 am Tht I…

4:37 am U wat Maur?

4:45 am I LOVE YOU JANE RIZZOLI!

What? The? Hell? Maura Isles, a somewhat socially awkward woman loves me? It has to be friend love, right?

4:50 am I love ya too Maur.

4:51 am Really? You do?

4:53 am Yea I do...

4:54 am Will you... never mind. I'm not asking tht much of you...

4:55 am Maura, you are my best friend and I love you only that way. See ya in the mornin'. Night

4:59 am Night Jane. Sleep well...

* * *

><p><strong>Maura POV<strong>

I'm such an idiot for being so straightforward like that! I knew she would love me as a friend and only that. I'm a fool for anything nowadays it seems. I'm driving to work when my phone starts to ring. **(****A/N I don't like talking and driving btw it just fits) **I look at the caller ID and saw that it was Jane.

"Doctor Maura Isles," I greeted.

"_Heya Maur,_" Jane responded.

"What's with you being up early? I was just going to the police department."

_"That's just it. They told us not to come to work today. The department wouldn't tell me why, so I decided to call you instead of cuss them out." _I chuckled lightly at Jane's temper, it was one of her cutest traits in my opinion.

_"Hey, why don't you come over? I could use the company and I want to talk to you. About last night, I mean."_ _Dammit, she wants to talk about what I__ said!_

"Okay, be there soon sweetie." I hung up and started driving to Jane's apartment, which was my intended destination but since I was invited its better.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

Maura will be here soon, wait, why am I panicking? Get over it Rizzoli! She's your best friend not your girlfriend. Why did I even think of that?

"Agh! This is so confusing!" I screamed.

"Maybe _I_ can help?" came a voice from behind the door. I look through the peephole and see my honey-blonde best friend out there. I smile widely and open the door.

"Perhaps you can, Ms. Isles," I say with a wink. _Jane don't be pretend flirty now! She's probably confused enough as it is._ Maura laughed and smiled. God, I love her smile. Its so bright and genuine when she smiles at me. Focus, Jane! You asked her to come here to talk, not gaze at her beauty!

"Maura I-"

* * *

><p><strong>Maura POV<strong>

"Maura, I... I uhmmm," Jane started.

"What is it?" I asked her. Instead of answering, Jane pins me to a wall, hands over my head. I've only _dreamed_ of her doing this to me!

"J-Jane? What's wrong?" I ask again. She pressed her fingers to my lips in a sign of "Be quiet".

"Let me think for a moment," she muttered, still keeping me on the wall. After a couple minutes she looked into my eyes, long and deeply.

"I really love you Maur," Jane finally said. I wrenched one of my wrists free of her hands and pulled her face to mine. I wasn't actually going to kiss her, but _SHE_ kissed _ME_! She wasn't rough about it, she was gentle and her lips weren't as soft as Tempur-pedic pillows as Barry said when he was joking with her about the card from Jorge, but softer than that. When she pulled away i knew that we were meant to be.


End file.
